Pitch Perfect: After It All
by PitchPerfection
Summary: Jesse made a mistake, but a couple of years later he's found that he has a chance at redemption. However, Beca is getting married to a guy named Rob. From what Donald, Stacie, and Beca told Jesse, this guy isn't good in any sense. One night changes Beca and Jesse's life forever though, and this could bring the two back (Enjoy! R&R. Rated M for later content: Sexual Themes/Language)
1. What Was a New Beginning

This was probably the best she's ever felt. Beca finally had all she could ever want. A loving boyfriend, the best friends she'd ever have, and a job waiting for her. She wanted to be a DJ, that was her dream. There was someone who had a new club coming out in L.A. This club was a daytime and a nighttime club. During the day time a lot of parties happened, sweet sixteen's, adult parties, and then at night was a free for all. Beca was so excited to tell Jesse about her new job. He was going to be co-hosting a Radio Station, everything seemed perfect. Beca was approaching his dorm as was Benji, he looked at her knowing why she shouldn't go in.

"Beca you shouldn't. Jesse said he was taking a shower, and—"

"I'm sure he won't mind if I go in and wait for him," Beca said reaching for the knob.

"No Beca seriously," Benji began. It was too late, Beca opened the door, and there was a very naked Jesse under a slight tanned blonde. By the looks of the clothes on the floor, she was a cheerleader. Beca's mouth just hung open as if there was an anchor.

"I…I tried man," Benji said.

Jesse pushed the girl off and sat up looking at Beca. He wrapped the sheets around his waist.

"Beca, I swear…this isn't—"

"Jesse, who is she?" The girl asked.

"I _was_ his girlfriend," Beca said, "How could you Jesse? I…I loved you, I gave you everything…"

"Obviously not," Benji said.

"Shut up Benji," Jesse and Beca said.

"Beca please, let me explain," Jesse reached out to her. She slapped his hand away as she felt tears come to her eyes.

* * *

She ran out of the dorm room and didn't stop until she got to her dorm room. She was lucky to have been able to switch roommates. She was able to switch to get Stacie as her roommate. Stacie wasn't there yet, but Beca just sat on her bed hugging her knees. After about ten minutes Stacie came and Beca was wiping her face furiously.

"Hey, you know…I thought Donald was sort of a dick, but he's really the sweetest guy ever. We're two peas in a pod, and I love it. I think this is the first time we've both ever been in a relationship that didn't revolve around sex! It's so awesome, this what you and Jesse must—," she looked over seeing Beca had been crying, "…be like…Beca, what's wrong?"

"Jesse…he…he," Beca began to cry again just as she stopped, "…he's been cheating on me…I…I thought this meant something."

"Oh honey," Stacie hugged her, "Some guys…they just…suck."

There was a knock on the door and Stacie got up, when she opened the door there was Jesse.

"Oh, don't you smell like sex…how was the slut?"

"Stacie, I just need to talk to Beca…"

"I think she's not in the mood for you," Stacie said.

"You don't speak for her," Jesse said gently moving her aside, "Beca, I'm sor—"

"Don't," Beca said sternly standing up, "I…I gave you my heart, my soul, I gave you EVERYTHING Jesse, and I don't know why you had to do this. Maybe I was working too hard with the Bellas, or maybe I was too into my school work. I don't know. What I do know, is I won't stay with someone who can't just be with me…I…I love you, but I will NOT…I will not allow you to think that makes me weak."

"Beca, what do you want me to say?"

"Why did you do it?" Beca asked.

"I…I don't—"

"Don't say you don't know, you know why," Beca said sternly, "Why did you do it?"

"I had stress that had to be relieved, and…and you didn't…"

Beca nodded slowly she walked up to him not saying a word and just looked at him.

"Jesse Swanson…I gave you, everything. Every part of me. My heart, my soul, everything. It seems like, because I was too busy, and your hand was too lazy, that now our relationship is over. I don't want to see you ever…again."

"Beca," Jesse reached out to her. Beca shook her head and pushed him out of the room.

"I gave you…me, and that wasn't enough." She slammed the door in his face, and let it go at that.

* * *

Once graduation came around, Beca knew that Jesse would be at the post-graduation party. She didn't want to go but was forced to. The party was nice and at a sorority. Beca sat on the balcony watching everyone in the backyard. She saw Jesse talking to the same blonde and Fat Amy walked up next to her. Jesse looked up at Beca and Beca looked away. Once Beca looked back they were dancing together. She was all over him and it bugged her to hell. She knew her name to. Kelly. Kelly Garson was her name. Amy looked at her and sighed.

"I know why you broke up…Stacie told me…but do you think that was smart?"

"It was…I won't be that girl he swindles."

"You love him though don't you?"

"I thought so," she sighed, "…it doesn't matter now…it never will."

* * *

Later that night, some of the Bellas got up and began to sing "Don't You (Forget About Me)" per the request of Jesse beforehand. Despite the girls not agreeing with what he did he seemed very genuine. Jesse walked up to Beca looking at her.

"You're not serious are you?" Beca asked.

"I am…this is pretty much our song…we're obligated to dance to it," Jesse said. Beca had to try her hardest to hide her smirk.

"You're a dork…"

"I know, so dance with me," Jesse said swiftly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, "I owe you one."

As they danced Beca wanted to feel that this could cure everything, but in her heart she knew that wasn't true. As they danced Jesse held her close.

"Beca…I'm sorry," Jesse said, "I am…I can't fix it…it happened."

"I can't pretend that it didn't Jesse," they stopped dancing as Beca spoke, "I can't pretend you didn't hurt me, I can't pretend that, you didn't even have a better excuse like you were drunk or out of your wits. I can't forgive you for hurting me Jesse, you took my heart, and you threw it in the trash…"

"Beca, please," Jesse pleaded.

"Goodbye, Jesse," Beca put a hand on his face and just walked away.

Jesse stood in the middle of the dance floor as the song ended. Another started and Kelly was back over to him. He pushed Kelly away for now and walked away.

* * *

When Beca got back to her dorm, she saw a picture in a frame. It was her and Jesse, kissing. She took it off her shelves and put in a box that said "College". As she packed her belongings, anything that she seemed to want to forget, went in the "College" box. It seemed anything related to Jesse went in that box. Everything else had meaning and went in different boxes. Beca looked around her room and sighed, she was going to miss this place, but she knew that she'd have contact with all of her friends. Most of them moving out to L.A. as it was, very few were going other places. Stacie was definitely going to L.A. and while out there, they'd be roommates. Beca felt that leaving here, was finally the start of something big.

"Well, this is goodbye for now…" Cynthia said, "I'm gonna miss you girls…"

"We'll always be a phone call away," Stacie smiled.

"I know…" Cynthia hugged them.

"Just remember, we'll be Bellas forever, okay?" Beca smiled.

"I know, and hey, when you're out there in L.A…who knows, you may find a Prince Charmin' girl," Cynthia smirked.

"I hope…I hope you come visit my club when I'm working," Beca smirked, "Show off your moves."

"I will, you know I will," Cynthia hugged her.

As they all said goodbye, Jesse was there. Donald walked past him up to Stacie smirking.

"Ready to go gorgeous?"

"I am, Beca, are you riding with us?" Stacie looked at her.

"No, I'll take my car," Beca smiled, "I'll see you on the plane."

"All right," she looked at Jesse then Beca, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's okay go, I'll see you there, I promise…"

Stacie nodded looking at Jesse again before getting in the car.

Jesse walked up to Beca while she put something in the trunk and picked up a bag that she took from him.

"Beca, I've called you, I texted you…every time I try to talk to you, you won't answer me," Jesse sighed, "I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it? How many different languages do I have to say it in?"

"It doesn't matter," Beca said.

"I'm sorry. Lo siento. Je suis désolé. Ego paenitet," Jesse said.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Beca asked.

"A long time…Beca please. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Jesse…nothing, at all," Beca said getting in her car. She drove off.

Jesse stood there thinking to himself, he wanted to make it right, he just didn't know how. He didn't know what he could do to make it better. He wanted to do right by Beca, he'd find a way somehow.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! **TBC**


	2. I Didn't Forget About You

**A/N:** In honnor of school almost being out (for me anyway) and to (lucky) 13 Followers to which I all thank you for following, and the three who favorited, here is Chapter 2! I appreciate reviews as they let me know how well I'm doing. Thanks guys! Much love! xoxo

* * *

It had been a couple years since Jesse and Beca broke up. Jesse was sitting in a Diner one day on his day off. He was writing something down in a notebook as he heard a familiar voice.

"Jesse?"

Jesse looked up and saw Beca.

"Beca…hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay…I just got off my shift…what are you doing here?"

"I just got off. I host a radio station…here in L.A…what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," She said softly.

"Wanna take a seat?" Jesse asked. Beca nodded sitting down.

"How have ya been?" Jesse smiled closing his notebook.

"I'm okay…what about you?"

"I'm good, real good, so do you work here part time?" Jesse smirked, "Waiting for that big break?"

"No," Beca said softly, "I work here full time."

Jesse looked at her thinking and just nodded slowly. She changed; she was quiet, less out spoken. He didn't like this Beca. What happened?

"How has your love life been?" Beca asked.

"It's been a bit lonely, can't lie…" Jesse said, "But…I'm hoping that'll change, what about you?"

"I uhm…well," Beca began until a man walked up to Beca. He was tall, handsome needless to say, but he had dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Beca, what the hell…I've been out there waiting. I don't have time, let's go," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I kept her…I wanted to catch up," Jesse said.

"Whatever, Bec, say goodbye and let's move it," his voice was sharp as he walked away. Beca just looked at Jesse and nodded. Jesse grabbed her hand, and she felt a surge of energy go through her.

"It was nice seeing you again, I hope I can see you again soon," Jesse said. Beca just nodded and walked out. Jesse watched as the man who approached them was yelling at her and grabbing her arm. He made her get in the passenger seat and Jesse sighed.

* * *

A few days later, Beca had a day off, and she was over at Stacie's. Stacie (who was 4 months pregnant) was cooking tonight for Donald's birthday, and Beca was there helping her. Stacie smirked.

"I have to say, Jesse has a radio voice," Stacie smiled, "I love it."

"Yeah, he always did. It's funny he said he wanted to make music scores," Beca said softly.

"Yeah, and you said you wanted to make music, and I don't see that happening," Stacie looked at her.

"Rob won't let me," Beca said looking down as she took peas out of the pod.

"Mhm…you were good at it. Great at it actually," Stacie heard the music die down and Jesse's voice come on, along with another guys.

* * *

"_Hey, thanks for listening KROQ. So, Jess, you were telling me about how ya ran into an old friend a few days ago,"_

"_Yeah Jack, and I know we don't do singing, and I know we don't generally showcase a lot of songs. But I want to sing one for this old friend, and I hope she's listening," Jesse said. _

"_Oh boy, singing from Jesse Swanson himself. Who is this old friend of yours?" Jack asked. _

"_Beca…Beca Mitchell." _

"_Well, Beca Mitchell, you're a lucky gal. Tell us, what song will you be singing?" _

"_I think, anyone would know this song," Jesse said, "I have a few friends here who are amazing at Acapella, and…I can't resist…so…I'll just start." _

"_Beca Mitchell, if you're listening…this one's to you," Jack said in a smooth voice and Beca turned it up. She could hear beat boxing and harmonizing in the background as Jesse began to sing: _

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down_

_Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?_

_I say:  
La la la...  
When you walk on by...  
And you call my name...  
_

_There was clapping in the studio, and you could hear high fiving. _

"_Wow, Jess you've got pipes and your buddies too. Well, that –for those that don't know- was "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds. Mostly recognized by those who have seen Breakfast Club. If you were listening Beca, that was to you. Anything else you wanna add Jess?" _

"_Yes, I wanna wish my buddy Donald a happy birthday and I want to congratulate his wife on her pregnancy, congrats Stacie," _

"_All right, we'll give ya some tunes after this commercial."_

* * *

"Isn't he sweet! I'll have to call him later," Stacie smiled.

"I…I can't believe he remembered," Beca said softly.

"He loves you still," Stacie looked at her.

"Doesn't matter," Beca looked away.

"I think it does. Rob just beats you Beca. You're so much better than that. Donald and I have always told you, that you can come here. We can make sure you're safe."

"He'll hurt you guys. I don't want that on my conscious okay? You have too much to risk."

"Well, since your monster is out of town for the next few days, will you stay for Donald's party? Lots of the Bellas and some of the Trebles are coming. Maybe you can scope out a new guy that can protect you, and…dump your monster?"

"Why must you call him a monster?"

"He is that's why, will you stay? Please?"

"Sure," Beca smiled.

* * *

Later on that day, Donald was running late and everyone was there. He came in and smiled at Stacie.

"Hey babe, I bought something home with me, or rather someone," He opened the door more and there stood Jesse.

"Jesse! Hey!" Stacy smiled hugging him, "Thanks for the shout out today."

"You deserve it," Jesse smirked putting his hand on her stomach, "Congrats, he's a kicker."

Beca froze not turning around when she heard his voice. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; she didn't understand why she felt this way. She was with a guy, engaged actually. Jesse made his rounds. He finally made his way to Beca and smirked.

"Well, I didn't think your boyfriend would let you out of the house…he seemed upset a few days ago," Jesse said.

"He's actually my fiancé."

"Oh," Jesse nodded. Donald announced that he'd be grilling out back. Jesse looked at her, "C'mon."

* * *

As the night went on, everyone was having a good time. There was music, food, and drinks. Stacie whispered to Donald, and he nodded and played the song "Don't You (Forget About Me)" Jesse looked at Beca who was in her phone. Some got up and danced. Jesse walked over to Beca and held his hand out. Beca looked up at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's our song pretty much…we're obligated..."

Beca took a deep breath and shook her head; she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"You're still…a dork."

"I am…which is why you should dance with me," Jesse smiled at her.

As they began to dance, Beca couldn't deny how good it felt in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. The smell of his cologne, it was something she missed. Jesse smirked and held her close. He held Beca close and he didn't want to leave her or let go.

"So, you haven't talked to Kelly?" Beca asked.

"Not since you walked in…I couldn't. I think about you every day Beca. Donald told me about Rob…and how he treats you…"

"He shouldn't have," Beca said softly.

"You deserve better than him," Jesse said.

"You?" Beca looked up at him.

"Better than me even," Jesse looked at her, "I wish I can go back in time and change it. But I'm not the same man either…if you weren't with Rob…I'd beg for another chance. I'd get on my knees and beg like a dog. I just want you to know that…if you need a safe place to stay; you can always come to my house. There's a key under my mailbox."

"I don't even have your address…"

"I'll give it to you before you leave, I just want you to know there is a safe place to go Beca," Jesse said, "Even if you don't love me…you're still a friend, and I still care about you."

"I appreciate that, I just don't want him to hurt you Jesse," Beca said.

"He can't…he won't. He wouldn't dare…Bella would attack him."

"Who's Bella?"

"My dog. She's a German Shepard mix."

"Mixed with?"

"A Siberian Husky," he smirked, "She's so beautiful."

"Why Bella?"

"After the Barden Bellas," Jesse smirked.

"How sweet," Beca smiled.

* * *

As the night winded down, everyone was saying goodbye. Jesse looked at Beca and gave her a paper with an address on it.

"If the lights are off, and you try to get in and the door is locked, the key is under the mail box," Jesse smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Beca nodded, "It was good seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you too Beca…take care of yourself," Jesse hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

Beca wanted to cry, that was it for her. She felt like a part of her was torn away. As if she knew that if she wasn't careful she'd never see Jesse again. She wanted to see him again. Yes, he cheated but he's a different man now. While he's still a dork, a loveable dork, and he has a weird charm to him, he has changed. Jesse smiled hugging Donald and hugging and kissing Stacie. He walked to his car and rode off into the dark. Beca stood there watching him go, rubbing her arms. Stacie stood next to her.

"You still love him don't you? Part of you at least," Stacie asked.

"I don't want to, but it's hard not to. He's still the same, charming dork he always was, but he seems so grown up now," Beca said softly.

"He's been talking about adopting a kid, he wants a family real bad," Donald said standing next to Stacie, "He's such a great guy now Beca, not the same…that's for sure. He has the same heart he always had though. He'd give ya the shirt off his back."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **TBC...**


	3. I Want You, All Of You

Three weeks before Beca is getting married and her and Rob are having a fight at Stacie and Donald's house.

"Beca, I already said what we're doing. Why can't you go with it?" Rob asked.

"Because, let's be honest, it's her special day…not yours. You're just there," Stacie said looking through a bridal magazine.

"Hey, why don't you shut up? This is between her and me…not you and us, all right?" Rob said angrily.

"Watch how you talk to my wife all right?" Donald said swiftly.

"Tell her to butt out of our conversation," Rob said.

"Babe,—" Donald began.

"No, don't 'babe' me Donald. Rob, you need to watch it. I'm not Beca all right? I don't take orders from the likes of you," Stacie said sternly.

"Just, STOP!" Beca said angrily.

"What?" Rob asked.

"Stop it, just…stop the fighting. Stacie please…can we just go?" Beca asked standing up and grabbing her coat. Stacie stood up and Rob grabbed Stacie's hand.

"She's not leaving."

"Get your hands off of me, before I kick you in the nads bub," Stacie said swiftly. Rob let go and Beca left with her.

* * *

"Where to?" Stacie asked.

Beca began to wipe her face, revealing bruises, and cuts.

"What the hell happened?" Stacie asked as she started driving.

"He did, we got into a fight and this happened I have bruises all over," Beca began to cry, "Just go to this address." She said it out loud and Stacie drove.

* * *

When they got there, Beca got out of the car but told Stacie to stay.

"What if when I go back he asks where you are?"

"Tell him, you don't know. You took me, and dropped me off," Beca said taking the address back.

"Okay," Stacie drove off as Beca went under the mailbox and got the key. She opened the doro having a bit of trouble but when she got in a dog greeted her with barking and a bit. Beca tried to shush him till she was greeted by a Jesse clad in nothing but boxers. He was half asleep in a daze.

"Bella, Bella! Hey!" He whistled and she stopped. He looked up at Beca, "Hey…"

"Can I just…stay here for a bit?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said, "sit down."

They sat down and Bella sat near Jesse. Jesse looked at her smirking a bit, till he realized the bruises and cuts.

"Beca…what did he do to you?"

"We got in a fight okay? Rob and I…" She looked at him, "Please…don't make it worse than it is."

"Beca, you can't marry this guy…"

"I want you to come to the wedding, if you don't I get it…"

"Beca…" Jesse moved closer, "Look at me." He put a gentle hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes, "You shouldn't waste your time on a guy like this, he doesn't love you Beca. Look…I may not have been the best…and I never will be. At least you can say I never hurt you, not the way he does."

"I can't…Jesse…I'm too afraid."

"Beca," He moved closer and put his arms around her, "I want you to at least have a reminder of what love feels like…please?"

"Jesse, don't—"

It was too late, before she could finish he kissed her deeply, with passion she hadn't felt since she dated Rob. She melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. He moved her closer and held her as tight as he could. She slowly pulled away.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"Because…if you get married to a jackass like Rob, I'll know that you had a reminder of what it felt like to be kissed, with all the love a man could give."

* * *

When it came time for the wedding, Jesse sat behind Donald and Stacie.

"I can't believe she's marrying this douche bag," Stacie said.

"No matter what we can't object…she made us promise," Chloe said.

"That's a bunch of bullshit too," Stacie said swiftly.

"Babe, don't stress, the doctor said it's not good for the baby," Donald put an arm around her, "We can't stop this."

"I need to talk to you," Jesse said looking at Donald and he grabbed him out of his seat.

* * *

They stood in the hall. Jesse was pacing as he looked down running his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't…I can't let her marry him," Jesse said, "I know…I know she doesn't love him. She loves me."

"How do you know? She hasn't said two words to you since the party."

"She came over three weeks ago…then a few days after that…she came over. We…"

Jesse drifted off…

* * *

_"Hey, Beca, what's up?" Jesse asked. Beca came in and looked at him._

_"I…I'm sorry," Beca said as she kissed him deeply, once she pulled away, "No questions…no talking. I want you. All of you."_

_"Beca, are you sure? You're getting married…"_

_"I am sure, and I don't care Jesse."_

_Jesse walked up to her and kissed her deeply as he felt her unbutton his shirt. He felt himself getting harder by the second. Just a touch from her sent him over the edge. He felt their tongues intertwine, fighting for dominance in their mouths. He began to move up the stairs as his shirt and hers was left on the banister. He picked her up so he was holding her. She moaned as she felt their groins collide. He pinned her up against the wall and groaned._

_"Beca…" He breathed, "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Take me," Beca said swiftly._

_Jesse took a breath and nodded kissing her again. He held onto her and moved up the stairs. He got to his bed room and closed the door behind him. He moved to the bed sitting down. He felt her hips roll into his. He groaned deeply and rolled his hips back. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and moved her down to hiss him harder. He moved down her neck as she moaned, he could feel the pulse on her neck. One hand went behind her back and unclasped her bra with no problem. He moved down as he felt her remove the bra. He looked back as he saw bruises. He wanted to cry and his jaw tensed up. She moved his face and shook her head. He took a moment and moved so that she was laying down on the bed and he was over her. He grabbed her hips as he moved down between the valley of her breasts. He moaned as he moved down her stomach and began to undo her pants. He slowly took them off kissing past her navel, down the top of her thigh and then her inner thigh. He felt her back arch as he looked up at her. He tossed her pants aside before he stood up taking his own off his erection much more obvious. He went back over her his hips grinding into her again. He felt her nails dig into his back as his hand moved down into her underwear._

_"Jesse, please…" Beca begged._

_"I love when you beg…" Jesse smirked._

_"Shut up dork…" Beca could feel herself smirk._

_His hand slipped down into her underwear slowly rubbing her clit in between his fingers and she groaned. He could feel how wet she was, and he felt one of her hands rubbing his cock. He groaned deeply as he felt he begin to take his boxers off. He began to remove her underwear. He felt his cock meet her wet entrance and he just wanted to thrust in. He kissed her deeply as she hung onto Jesse, when the parted the kiss for a moment she just whispered a 'take me'. He did just that. He thrust deep into her and she moaned and screamed his name. Their lips met again as he moved slowly in and out of her. His body rocking in sync with hers. He moved faster and harder moaning her name into the kiss. He felt her nails digging into his back the faster and harder he went. He felt her tightening slowly and knew she was bound to bust, as was he. He groaned as he was going as hard and fast as he could. The kiss parted as Beca screamed his name out, and she orgasmed, he moaned her name out loud as he too came deep inside her. He let them come down from their high and he looked at her._

_"Beca," He kissed the crook of her neck, "I love you so much…"_

_Beca felt as if she wanted to cry, she knew deep down she still loved Jesse but part of her loved Rob too._

_"I…I love you too," she stammered._

* * *

"You had sex with her!?" Donald asked.

"Ssh…yes…she won't talk to me, I don't know why," Jesse said.

"I wonder why, that's weird...Stacie told me she was happy to hear from you again. I wonder why she won't talk to you," Donald said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And the followers! I can't believe it. Ye ask and ye shall recieve (plus I wanna honnor that today {May 22nd} is my official last day of the Spring Semester and my good grades!). Chapter four may be slightly delayed as I may try to unwind and relax, but fear not I won't leave you with the cliff hanger too long (Week minumum, week and a half to two weeks max I promise!)! I love you guys! xoxo **TBC...**


	4. Freedom

**_In the last chapter of Pitch Perfect: After It All:_**

_"You had sex with her!?" Donald asked._

_"Ssh…yes…she won't talk to me, I don't know why," Jesse said._

_"I wonder why, that's weird...Stacie told me she was happy to hear from you again. I wonder why she won't talk to you," Donald said._

* * *

"What?!" Stacie said as she stood in front of Beca and most of the Bellas.

"Ssh…" Beca said.

"You're pregnant…?" Stacie asked.

"At least Rob won't beat you for a while," Chloe said.

"He might…it's not his…I'm only two weeks along."

"Who else's kid could it be?" Cynthia asked.

"Well…the only other person I had sex with in the last two weeks is Jesse…"

"You can't marry Rob now! This is perfect," Stacie said.

"No…it's not, I have to get ready," Beca said.

* * *

Stacie walked out of Beca's changing room angry she walked towards Donald and Jesse.

"Did you and Beca have sex?" Stacie asked.

"She told you?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah…do you know she's pregnant?"

"What?" Jesse and Donald said.

"Yeah, she's two weeks along…Jesse…you need to stop this wedding. If you don't…she'll marry him. He'll hurt her, hell he might hurt your kid. Don't do that to them," Stacie said.

"Guys, c'mon, she's ready," Chloe said.

* * *

They all sat down. Jesse sat still in disbelief, that's why she won't talk to him. She was afraid to even tell him. He was an idiot. He wanted to get up and walk away and he was about to, but he saw Stacie and Donald in front of them. Donald rubbing Stacie's belly, and they were holding each other. They were happy…Jesse wanted that. With Beca. And he was going to get it, one way or another. He listened to the service, Beca's eyes filled with empty love for a man she hated deep down, and so did he. Jesse heard those words, those words that could stop all of this.

"Now, if there is anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a long silence, three seconds that seemed like three hours but before the priest carried on, Jesse stood up and into the isle.

"I object," He said looking up at Beca, her mouth dropped as did almost everyone's but the Trebles and Bellas smiled.

"Wh-What?! What reason do you even have?" Rob said, "Who are you?"

"Beca…I know, I know I don't deserve you. Neither does he. And…I just want you to know, I will not let our kid call him Daddy…"

"Who told you?!" Beca said.

"Doesn't matter. I won't let him hurt our kid."

"Your kid?! You cheating bi—"

"Finish that," Jesse said walking up to him, Donald stood up along with Benji ready to back him up, "And I'll sock you."

"Jesse don't," Beca began grabbing his arm.

"No, how about for once he gets beat by someone who can fight back, no offense Beca," Jesse looked at Rob.

"Does this mean you two will not wed?" The priest asked.

"We're getting married right Bec?" Rob looked at her. Jesse took a moment looking at her.

"Beca, let's be honest…I don't deserve you. I never did, I never will, but he doesn't either. You…You are an angel and as far as I'm concerned…no one deserved a girl like you. You're talented, smart, bright and beautiful. If I could turn back time I would, I can't fix what I did in the past, but I'm a different man now. I made one mistake…I learned from it Beca. When I was with you, you have no idea what I felt. I saw you again in that restaurant…and my heart just stopped. You took my breath away, even in an apron," he smiled and she smiled back. His smile faded, "You deserve to be loved, and kissed every moment of every day. I can't promise you the world, but I can try…only if you'll give me a second chance…if you choose to get married to him, I just can't watch that," he turned on his heel and walked away.

Beca saw him walk away and then looked at Rob. Beca took off her engagement ring and looked at him.

"He's right…I won't let him get away…" she moved and began to follow Jesse. Rob looked at her and went after her. Stacie stood in front of him looking at him.

"I think she's done, with you," Stacie said. Donald and Benji stood behind her as if telling him push past her and you deal with us.

* * *

Beca saw Jesse in his car as she walked out of the church.

"Jesse wait!" Jesse turned around. She walked up to him, "Did you mean it?"

"Every word," Jesse said, "Why didn't you just tell me Beca?"

"I…I don't know," Beca said softly. Jesse smirked a bit thinking to himself.

"You know…you're gonna be wasting that awesome reception hall and all that food."

"Are you saying we should get married today?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"No, no…unless you wanted to, but I won't make you…I just figured we could still have a party."

"Celebrating?"

"Your pregnancy," Jesse said.

"What about my stuff?"

"We'll get it, I'm sure."

"Jesse," Beca said.

"Hm?"

"I…I love you," she looked at him.

"I love you too Beca," Jesse held her close and kissed her, "Let's get you out of the dress and into something more comfortable…"

* * *

At the party Stacie was sitting with Beca and she smirked.

"You're welcome," Stacie said.

"You told him didn't you?" Beca asked.

"Well, sorta…I had to Beca. That's Jesse's baby and you know damn well he'd want to be a part of that baby's life. Besides, you still love him otherwise you wouldn't have had sex with him."

Speaking of the devil, Jesse walked up to the table as "Don't You (Forget About Me)" played. He just stood there holding his hand not saying a word. Beca smirked and began to dance with him. Jesse just held her close.

"So…how did you explain to everyone that the reception was on but not the wedding?" Jesse looked at her.

"Well, pretty much said that I didn't want to waste money, and good food. Reasonable enough right?" Beca asked.

"Yes, actually…very reasonable," Jesse kissed her cheek, "I'm not sure what it is…but you look beautiful."

"Are you sucking up for basically bashing my wedding?"

"Beca," Jesse looked at her and a smirk was on her face, "you're funny…you almost made me feel like shit for letting you marry a dick like that."

"He wasn't always like that you know, he was a nice guy," Beca began, "I just don't know what made him so…mean."

"You really do look beautiful," Jesse smirked holding her closer, "How will we tell your Dad about the baby? He's going to kill me."

"I'm more worried about where I'll live right now Jesse," Beca said.

"You're kidding right? You can stay with me Beca. I insist actually,"

"You're serious?"

"I am," Jesse smiled softly, "I would love for you to live with Bella and I. I think she sorta likes you…"

"She growled at me when I first came," Beca said swiftly.

"Yes, but later on she was perfectly fine with you. She liked you. Seriously Beca, I want you to stay with me…I would love that. It's the least I can do…I knocked you up and then ruined your wedding for Pete's sake."

Beca laughed and Jesse began laughing too as he kissed her cheek softly, Beca's Father walked up to them.

"Ah, so rumors are true? You two are sort of back together?"

"Yeah, sort of…" Beca said slowly.

"I also heard that you're pregnant? When was I going to hear about it?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"After the reception," Beca said.

"I'll assume Rob's not the Father, and from the looks of it it's Jesse."

"Did Stacie tell you that?" Jesse asked.

"Didn't have to…I saw how you were ready to defend her when he was going to call Bec a cheating bitch. Whenever someone was going to call Beca's mother a bitch or…anything like that, I was ready to knock their teeth out. Ex or not…I didn't see any of Beca's friends ready to stand up for her. Honestly, men will only defend a woman for one of two reasons. One, she's the love of his life. Or two, that woman is the mother of his child. I assumed the second one before the first," he held his hand out to Jesse. Jesse smirked shaking his hand Mr. Mitchell nodded, "You hurt my daughter the way Rob did, and I'll break your neck."

"Never…I would never," Jesse said.

"Can I have a dance with her though?" Mr. Mitchell asked just as the song ended.

Jesse nodded and kissed Beca's cheek walking away. smirked and began to dance with Beca.

"So, you're not mad that I'm with Jesse? Or that I cheated on Rob?" Beca asked.

"Bec, Rob beat you…that's not right, we know that. Jesse…he loves you. Do you know after you two parted ways he's always asked me about you? How you were?"

"Really?"

"Mhm," Beca's Father nodded, "He made a mistake Beca, all good men do. Do you know who told me that?"

"Who?" Beca asked.

"Your mother," he took a moment, "I made a mistake…a big one really, and she said 'I forgive you, do you know why? Because all good men, make mistakes. We're human, and we are bound to slip up.' Of course, she told me not to slip up again. I didn't. Jesse made a mistake, in college. You're here now, away from that…and if he's still thinking of you and what's best for you. He loves you Beca. I've seen you with some guys Bec, Rob, Jim, Alex, Jake…none of them…they never treated you as good as Jesse did…does. You," he kissed the top of her head, "You will be a good mother Beca, and he…he will be an amazing Father."

"Thanks," Beca said hugging him.

* * *

Later that day Beca went to get her things from Rob's, Jesse, Donald, Benji and a few more of the Trebles went with her.

"Wanted to bring the Rat Pack?" Rob asked.

"They're just making sure Jesse doesn't kill you if you want to put your hands on me."

"Come on Bec, this is crazy. So what, just because you're pregnant with his kid, you don't want to marry me?"

"It's not about him, it's about you Rob…I can deal with you beating me. What if you get mad one night and instead of coming for me, you go for my baby? No…Jesse would kill me…and you for that matter," Jesse came in with Donald helping grab some boxes.

"It took you two years to leave really Bec?" Rob grabbed her arm tight, "Let's get something straight, you're mine…got that? Don't think I'll let this go easily…"

Jesse saw how Rob was grabbing her and he looked at Donald and they both put the boxes down. Jesse pushed Rob back.

"Don't…touch…her," Jesse said.

"Don't touch me all right?" Rob pushed back. Jesse's hands balled up. Beca just put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it Jess…"

"She's right man, you've got more to think about now than just Bella," Donald looked at Jesse, "We've got all the boxes anyway…let's go."

Donald moved away grabbing a box. Jesse and Rob stood there staring each other down. Beca tugged at Jesse.

"Jesse, please…" Jesse took a moment looking at her and just nodded. He grabbed a box and looked at Rob.

"Stay away from us…" Jesse said.

Beca walked away from there and knew she'd never have to go back. The weight of the world seemed to be off her shoulders at that moment.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys they inspire me so much! Also glad you hung in there. From now on it will be a weekly thing so once a week (most likely every Wednesday from here on out-unless I have to change it-there will be a new chapter up! Keep the reviews coming thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and viewed! I love you all. xoxo **TBC...**


End file.
